fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Star Knights
Short Synopsis Directly after the events of Knights of the Old Republic II: Sith Lords, Darth Baron, the former apprentice of Darth Revan and killer of Darth Malac, as well as his best friend Atton, attempt to rule the galaxy and capture allbut four Jedi. Now, Master Yuuja has recruited two Padawans and a Jedi Knight to become the mighty Star Knights! Characters Knights * Ka' Vinn Stardust/Green Knight A serious Jedi Knight, he leads the team. As Green Knight, he controls Wind. He is a Human from the planet Coruscant. Dustin has nicknamed him "Vin", and Kamina has nicknamed him "Vinny". He uses a green lightsaber. * Dustin Sandcloud/Yellow Knight A jokester Human from Tatooine, he is a professional Podracer, and also a Padawan to Ka' Vinn. He, as the YellowKnight, controls Nature. He uses a yellow lightsaber. * Kamina the Clone/Blue Knight A Clone from Kamino, she was created by accident, and escaped before they could kill her. As the BlueKnight, she controls Water. She uses a blue lightsaber. * Darren Starcloud/Red Knight A Human from Corriban, he is Darth Baron's top apprentice. He originally fought against the Rangers, but Kamina convinced him to join. He uses a red lightsaber and controls fire. * Arthur Dragonheart/Gold Knight A human from an unknown planet, he is a true knight, wielding a golden blade. He thought the Knightswere weaklingsand that he deserved to be the only Knight, but they saved him and got him to join the team. Using Excalibur, he can control lightning. Villains The Sith Empire * Darth Baron: A Sith Lord that was trained by Darth Revan and Darth Malac. He has traveled through the galaxy. When the Huttian Empire attacks, he is cryogenically frozen and dropped into deep space. ** Atton: A Sith Assassin that was Baron's best friend. He dislikes the ways of the Sith,yet he is a victim of Dominate Mind. He leads the Alien and Beast Monsters. He betrays Baron near the Sith Lord's final moments of power, and sacrificed himself to save the Knights. ** HK-23: An HK-Model Droid that serves Darth Baron, he has a past with HK-47. He usually leads Droid Monsters in attacks. He was destroyed by the Knights and HK-47. ** T3-M4: A T3 Droid Model that has only had one memory wipe, as such has a personality. He is loyal only ot Darth Baron, but his new personality is making him doubt his Master. After Baron was overthrown and Atton died, T3 was shut down, dismantled, and scrapped for parts. ** Darth Visas: An apprentice of Darth Baron, she is blind and sees with her Force Sight. She leads the Sith Monsters in battle. She, alonside Baron, was cryogenically frozen. *** Droids: The robotic creations that mindlessly serve Darth Baron, they are brainless and can easily be defeated by heat, which jams their sensors. Because of this weakness, they were all destroyed by Darren after he became a Jedi. *** Sith Apprentices: Darth Baron's apprentices that, some of which, are brainwashed Jedi. They were recruited after Darren used his Heat Powers to jam the Droid Army's sensors. After the Hutts arrived, they were freed from Baron's control, but were turned into Huttian Slaves. The Huttian Empire * Emperor Ozorne Zaz-El Kai: A Hutt that has gained a rank in the Huttian Empire by forcing fear into people's hearts. He owns a team of Bounty Hunters, as well as an endless group of slaves. He was the one who overthrew Darth Baron. ** Zew Acada: A Muun that works for the Hutts. He is greedy and has stolen more than 4000 fortunes from rich families. He rivals Ka' Vinn in intelligence, and is a master machine maker. He created the machine that froze Visas and Baron, as well as the Omni-Ion Shooter that killed Atton, and dismantled T3-M4. ** Rozzco: A Toydarian that has recently stolen the business of making, selling, and racing of Podracers. ** Wolo: A Wookie Warrior that has, surprisingly fallen in love with Kamina, and feuds with Darren over her affection. *** Killiks: The sentinent beings of Aalderan, they were recruited, tamed, and forced into slavery by the Hutts. *** Korrunai Guards/Sentinals/Knights: The large army of Human-like creatures, they serve the Hutts as faithful soldiers, but would trade sides quicker than a podracer runs. Allies * Master Yuuja: A member of Yoda's unknown species, he is over one million years old, and a master of the Force. He and Darth Baron are mortal Rivals, and in the first episode, he is mortally wounded by a Force Storm meant for his students. He uses a green lightsaber. * HK-47: A service droid that used to serve Darth Baron as an Assassin Droid, but he was reprogrammed by Master Yoja. * T3-21: A T3-Unit that is best friends with HK-47. He helps the Rangers by building their gear. * Zach Stardust: The little brother of Ka' Vinn, he is only a mere toddler, yet knows his brother's secret identity. He wishes he could be a Star Knight as well, and is under the care of HK-47 and T3-21. In one episode, a Time Accelarator Machine shot him and aged his body to that of a teenager. He used a Force Changer and temporarily became the Silver Knight, wielding the Force Power of Ice, a power which he retained afte recovering his true age. * Za-Bulba: A Zug that is not only a retired Podracer, but the Manager of Dustin in Podracing. He sees Dustin morph after he abandons a race. His son is also Dustin's biggest rival. * Ze-Bul: A teenage Zug that is, in Human years, the same age as Dustin. He is Dustin's biggest rival and the son of his manager, filling Ze-Bul with jealousy. * Tauny: A Tauntaun that was adopted by Dustin and Kamina as a pet, yet he sacrificed himself to save Ka'Vinn, whom was very rude to him. * Nabro Leed: A former Bounty Hunter that helps the team by being their eyes and ears in the underworld. Zords * ForceMAX Megazord: The merging of all of the Megazords, it has a large cockpit hidden in the head of it. ** JediMAX Megazord: The primary three Knights' Megazord. It is formed when their three Zords combine. By merging with the Auxillary Zords, it can gain new arms, legs, or armor. ** SithMAX Megazord: The Megazord Mode for the Sith Zord Fighter Mode. It can merge with the JediMAX Megazord. *** Green Jedi-Fighter Zord: Ka' Vinn's Zord, it is modeled after a Jedi Starfighter.It forms the chest and head of the JediMAX Megazord and the chest of the ForceMAX Megazord. *** Yellow Jedi-Racer Zord: Dustin's Zord, it is modeled after a large Podracer. It forms the arms of the JediMAX Megazord and the legs of the ForceMAX Megazord. *** Blue Jedi-Pod Zord: Kamina's Zord, it is modeled after a Cloning Pod, but with offensive gear added and no cloning powers. It forms the legs of the JediMAX Megazord and the arms and a blaster for the ForceMAX Megazord. *** Red Sith-Fighter Zord: Darren's Zord, it is modeled after Ka' Vinn's Zord in Fighter Mode, and is modeled after the JediMAX Megazord in Megazord Mode. * Golden Knight Zord: Arthur's Zord, it takes the shape of a Megazord similar in appearance to his Knight Mode. Arsenal * Force Changers: The Morphers of the first four Knights, it channels their Force and turns them into the Star Knights. They morph by calling out "Force Morph!". * Lightsabers: The primary weapon of the Jedi, each of the Rangers wields one colored like their Knight form. * Excalibur: The primary weapon of Gold Knight, it is used similarly to a Lightsaber. ** Knight Changer: A Morpher built into Excalibur, it allows Arthur to turn into the Gold Knight. He morphs by calling out "Golden Knight, Power Up!". * Knightracer: An upgraded version of Dustin's Podraacer, it changes into the Knightracer once he morphs. Category:Fan Fiction